


In Another Life

by Blueleaf12



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Some Backstory, webber: you are our dad (you are our dad) boogie woogie woogie, ya'll can have some found family as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueleaf12/pseuds/Blueleaf12
Summary: On the first day of spring, after the frogs return to their pond, Webber needs a shave.
Relationships: Webber & Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Webber's quote for beard hair: "In another life, I could've grown this."

“...Mr. Wilson?”

“Yeah?” Wilson looked up from the alchemy engine; it whirred faintly in the dusk air. No one seemed to pay him any mind, except for Webber, looking up at him with large eyes. A long silk beard hung off his face. “What’s up?”

“Can we borrow your razor, please?” Webber asked. “We’re getting sick of this beard. And winter’s over.” 

Wilson’s mouth twitched as he fought a small smile. “Sure.” He said, remembering his shave earlier. He got up from the alchemy engine and rummaged through a chest, before pulling it out. He handed it to Webber. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Webber replied. “Can you walk us to the water? We don’t want to go alone.”

Wilson looked at the alchemy engine, then looked back to Webber.  _ Tinkering can wait, I guess. _ He thought. “Alright. We have some time before nightfall.”

A wide grin spread across Webber’s face. “Great!” Without thinking, Webber made an attempt to take Wilson’s hand, then thought better of it. He pulled his hand back to himself and looked away, legs drooping. “Sorry.” He said. “Can we go now?”

Wilson blinked, trying to process what just happened.  _ I know Webber’s still just a kid, but… _ His thought trailed off as he moved on his own, leading Webber towards a small group of ponds a little ways away from camp. A few traps were scattered about, now in use after the ice thawed out. 

Clutching the razor to his chest, Webber plopped down at the edge of the pond. Wilson followed suit, sitting next to Webber. He couldn’t help but watch Webber with a careful eye. 

Webber peered at himself in the water. A spider stared back at him. He hesitated, then quickly averted his gaze, only glancing at himself from the corner of his vision. He dipped the razor in the water, wetting it, before bringing it to his face. 

“You’re awfully good with that.” Wilson commented, trying to fill the awkward silence between them. “Especially not cutting your fur.”

“Thanks.” Webber said; his voice was light and hard to read. “I watched my father shave a lot. He taught me how.”

Wilson felt a small pang in his chest. “I see.” He said. “What was he like?”

“He was a scientist.” Webber said. “Kind of like you, Mr. Wilson.”

Another pang. Wilson wrung his hands awkwardly, then craned his neck to check on the position of the sun. It cast long shadows onto the water, not yet obstructing Webber’s view. They still had some time to go. “What did he do?”

“I don’t fully remember. Chemistry, I think? I know he also worked with a lot of machines, but… I never got to ask and understand what he did.” Bits of silk slipped off Webber’s face, soft to the touch. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“That’s okay. There’s nothing you could have done. It’s in the past. Besides, we have you now!” He said, growing excited from his somber state. His toothy grin faltered again, and he turned his gaze away. “Sorry.”

“...You don’t have to apologize for anything.” Wilson said. His throat felt dry, with dull anxiety in his gut. “You know we’re all here for each other, right? You’re not alone, Webber.” He took a breath, trying to tame his anxiety. “If you think of me like… your father… we can make it work.”

That got Webber’s attention. He looked up at Wilson, some leftover silk still stuck to his face in uneven patches. His eyes shone in the darkness. “Really?”

“Yeah. I-I mean I can’t  _ replace  _ him or anything, and I’ve never had a family of my own, so I don’t know how well I’d do, but--” Wilson stammered, rambling on, before getting cut off. 

Webber abandoned the razor for a moment, reaching over and hugging Wilson, pressing his head against Wilson’s chest. “That’s okay.” Webber said, his voice muffled. “Thank you, Mr. Wilson. It means a lot.”

Wilson hesitated, taken aback, before relaxing into the hug. He slipped his arms around Webber, brushing his soft fur. “You’re welcome.”

They eventually parted, and Webber finished up his shaving. Seemingly in a better mood, Webber babbled on about his day, but Wilson zoned out to his words.  _ Oh god, what did I get myself into? _ He thought, trying to ignore the sweat on the back of his neck.  _ I can barely take care of myself, let alone another person? But he also looks so much happier now… I-- _

“Mr. Wilson?”

Wilson snapped himself out of his daze. “Yes?”

Webber collected the silk off the ground and pulled himself to his feet. “Can we go now? We’re done.”

“Y-yeah, we can go.” He said. Wilson stood up and dusted himself off, before turning back to Webber. 

Wordlessly, Webber held out his hand to Wilson. 

In that moment, looking at Webber’s innocent face, he felt no doubt. 

Wilson took it. 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (04/09/2020):  
> I was going through Webber's wikipedia page and found more information about his granddad. I thought "huh, he and Woodie both have Scottish grandfathers. Neat." And then just  
> Webber: -points to Wilson- You're our dad!  
> Wilson: Awwwww  
> Webber: -points to Woodie- And YOU'RE our grandpa!  
> Woodie: wh--
> 
> Also I don't know what to think of Webber having a slight bab Scottish accent. 
> 
> Anyway,  
> I hope ya'll are safe and all your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for your support!


End file.
